Troubles of a Chibi proportion
by Tio-Chan
Summary: My first Inu-Yasha fic, PLEASE REVIEW! "Over all I think things went rather well." Yeah...right...and that's why Inu-Yasha's covered in a flower and Kagomes flinging Ice cream at the unfortunately clerk.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but the insanity sprites are mine..yeah, why I claim them I do not know but...  
  
Authoress Notes: My first Inu-Yasha fic, There's not real in depth information on this other than Naraku's brilliant plan was to "hire" two very "Compitent" Demons (Read: Naraku's incredibly unreliable plan was to bribe two insane "sprites") into killing said Inu-yasha...yeah, there was an accident...and everyone including Naraku's in a whole "sit" load of trouble. (Yes this is all a very weird ideal I had but the ideal of a three year old Naraku is just to cute to forget.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his temple's looking to the two sitting before him one bearing a rather frantic expression other seemed content at poking at something behind her. It appeared their suposedly simple task had caused a rather unplesant situation. Which he had unfortunately happened to walk in on. Jaken sat at his side while the other of the said dou had her back turned to him. Thier names were Heather and Danielle. The first name belonging to the one who had her back turned to him. They were sprites, although ones Magical power was rather inconsistant the other's was even worse and had a tendancie to malfunction from time to time. Danielle, was this said sprite, she sat before him wearing a pair of light blue hkamuna (spelling?) pants and a blue gi. She chuckled nervously as she spoke looking around at what her friend who was a bit shorter than her, clothed in what appeared to be a red variation of the girl Sango's battle outfit, and had long light brown hair that went down to her waist. "Well you see, We're in a bit of pickle and we were wondering if you would happen to know any...well...useful magic to which I cannot preform...Without...erm" the brown haired girl turned around snickering "Without blowing up herself and or the misfit I want her to experiment it on." She returned to proding the said thing in front her. Danielle frowned slightly nodding in slight agreement and yet at the same time looking as though she wanted to hit her partner. "Yeah, what she said...so Please Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru frowned and looked to the small frog like demon sitting beside him and then looking back a look of amusment on his face that made the red head sit up so strait any straiter and she would be bending over backwards and causing Jaken to jump rather startled at his masters behavior twoards the younger demon. "So exactly what do you need help with?" The girl placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. Perhaps she had expected him to answer this said request without asing what it was. Did she really think him that stupid? "Well you see Lord Sesshomaru it's funny that you should as that." It was at this moment between the red haired girls nervous laughs that he noticed the small ouches, well that small voice sounded rather familiar, if not sounding like a version of said person after swallowing mass loads of helium. Heather jumped forward issuing a loud 'oof' from whatever she had been poking. "Get back here you stupid cross dresser!" She remared as she turned around revealing something that caused Sesshomaru to burst out laughing.  
  
Heather turned around gripping an odd looking ball of black hair and purple clothing that was struggling to pull itstelf from Heathers grasp. He then relized that said struggling ball of black hair had his back to him. Grabbed the thing by the scruff of the neck left him face to face with a pale pouty face and angry red eyes, he was holding what appeared to be a three year old version of Naraku. The child crossed his arms tears whelling up in the huge red orbs as his mouth twisted into a frown while also trying to hold back his quivering lip. "Yeah,Do you see the problem now?" Sesshomaru held the tiny half demon up by one leg as Heather looked slightly demented at this. "Travel sized Naraku..." He took a few minutes to contemplate this as the three year old glared at him and the red head adjusted her glasses. "I don't see a problem with it." He said chuckling to himself. Danielle frowned taking the toddler from him and sitting him down in her lap his glare lessened reasonably at this action and snuggled closer the to red head. "Well the problem is, well contending with a three year old Naraku isn't that hard, he listens to me reasonably well, the problem is..well...we...kinda..." Heather smacked the red head upside the head and finished "What lady stutters over here is trying to say is, not only have we shrunken the stupid little cross-dresser here, but we've shrunk Inu-Yasha, The Kagome twitch and the rest of the Shikon loving idiots." Sesshomaru looked rather stunned. "And you want me to find a way to change them back?" He froze "Did you shrink Tetsugia as well?" The brown haired sprite nodded. Sesshomaru sighed, alright, I guess I have no choice but to help you with babysitting duty Jaken, go try to find a way to get them back to their true selves."  
  
So they made the journey through the well to where the sprites said modern day appartment was and where the three year olds were, being gaurded ever so carefully by Kirara. "We're back everyone.." Danielle looked around the house Narkua clinging to her shoulder looking over it and sticking his tounge out at Sesshomaru occasionally. Yep, smaller body, same old Naraku. The appartment was reasonably dark and the red haired sprite looked around frantically, "Inu-Yasha? Sango? Miroku? Kagome? Shippo? Anyone?" Sesshomaru surveryed the appartment along with her before Heather stopped both of them "STOP! I'm sensing something.." Sesshomaru frowned "Is it a shard of the sacred jewel. "No It's string cheese and about five hundred pounds of granola but that's beside the point." Sesshomaru frowned. "What's so important about...String cheese?"  
  
"It's Inu-Yasha's scent." Sesshomaru looked perplexed "My brother smells like cheese?" Danielle sighed and sat Naraku down onto the ground and walked towards the door to the makeshift kitchen. "No but Heather doused him in a good amount of it before I covered her and poor Miroku in Granola when I tried to use a spell to stop her from using the cheese." Sesshomaru put a hand onto his forehead feeling that even though she was less devious of the two she still seemed rather ditzy. Perhaps this was not such a wise ideal. A golden light sprung from the kitchen into the remainder of the dark appartment however what she got was not the discovery of the several Chibi's that existed in the said appartment but, a bucket of what Sesshomaru figured was ice cold water dumped onto her head.  
  
There were some rather childish giggles as the said children emerged from behind the Sofa. Danielle frowned pulling down the blue Gi to reveal a slightly less wet white button up top. "And exactly who's ideal was that?" Inu-Yasha raised his hands giggling slightly although occasionaly glaring at Sesshomaru. "Why?"   
  
"Well, I looked at the bucket, then I looked at the door, and then I looked at the bucket, and I looked at that big water cooler and though, "Why not?" Danielle frowned looking very, at the least motherly. Heather only chuckled "I hate to admit it but I admire this kids logic."   
  
___-____________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you think? Any good for a first chapter? Keep in mind this is my first Inu-Yasha fic. Sesshomaru is playing babysitter Heathers just going to help the chibi's cause Chaos and Danielles going to have a very clingy Naraku to contend with... 


	2. To the Market we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, if I did Naraku wouldn't suffer the horrible fate of being doomed to die, and Seshomaru would have more screen time..  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: We're going to the market!  
  
Sesshomaru frowned openly as he sat on the couch trying to figure a way out of their current predicament. According to Heather, Danielle had tried at least five counter spells to this said curse and all of them left several parts of her body imoblile and several areas of her hair to stand on end. He got the feeling he was going to be in for several weeks of putting up with the said chibi's.  
  
Miroku glared at the large white box which sat in the makeshift kitchen of the appartment of the two girls who had taken them in after they had of course put them in this position. Now back to the task at hand. Miroku took a fighting stance the oversized blue t-shirt and lose purple shorts not rippling in the effectivly threatning manner of his robe but none the less rippling slightly as they were a bit big for him. He jumped grabbing at the handle of the large white box. It was indeed a formitable opponent, however it would have been less formitable if he were not two foot nothing and could reach the handle. He jumped once more catching a switch but not the switch he wanted. The poor young monk found himself in a pile of ice. He had turned on the ice maker but was far from opening the rather large menacing opponent known as the rifrigerator.  
  
Naraku shot a glare from his spot in the corner over to Inu-Yasha and his group of lackeys feeling highly territorial. His beloved had told him to stay put while she went into the kitchen to find them something to eat. She had yet to return. The absense of the said perverted monk they called Miroku left the angry three year old half demon very angry indeed. But he did not dare defy his beloved. The half demon Inu-Yasha shot him a glare and looked back around to the rest of his little group. They were plotting against him, he could feel it.  
  
The red haired sprite frowned at the now shivering three year old. "Oh Miroku why didn't you just say you wanted something from the refrigerator?" MIroku frowned at this "But it was challenging me!" Danielle sighed as she picked him up off the counter And carrier him into the living room where Sesshomaru sat examining one of the magazines that was sitting on the coffee table. "What happened to him?" He ased looking fairly bored. "Miroku tried to reach the door of the refrigerator." She said with a frown. Sesshomaru looked rather puzzled "And this was a problem because?" Danielle sighed as she sat the black haired child down on the ground. "He didn't get the handle he got the button for the ice maker." She stated.   
  
Naraku stood up quickly wait to greet his beloved as she had emerged from the kitchen. He however was the only one who saw the chibi monk grin impishly as he noted his beloved had changed clothes into a black leather pleated skirt, a dark blue velvet top. The boy proceeded to lean back Before Naraku felt the need to tackle the said perverted monk. However the problem was he proceeded to hit the red haired insanity sprites legs, causing her knees to buckle and in a last ditch attempt to keep herself from falling on both of them fell strait into Sesshomaru's lap, the proceeded to catch the demon off gaurd and in a stunned attempt to rise from his place caused said section of the Sofa to fall over. At this Heather entered the room dressed in a pair of jeans and blac shirt which said 'One by one, the penguins steal my sanity' She frowned slightly "You have got to be the biggest klutz in the world Danielle." Sesshomaru rose from his spot pushings the sofa up as Danielle eeped trying to hide anything that might be showing from under the skirt. "Blame it one Naraku he felt the sudden need to tackle Miroku. The young monk plastered an innocently impish grin on his face and he looked to the other black haired three year old. The crimson eyed half demon could on mutter "But he..tried..to look up her skirt.." Danielle frowned as she got up smoothing out the skirt and walking towards the kitchen.   
  
She returned several minutes later a frown plastered on her pale face. "We need to go grocier shopping. There's not much for dinner except maybe cheerios, and granola but I don't think Miroku will eat that as much as he's seen of it." The black haired child's eye twitched involuntarily at this remark. "So, we're going to have to go to the local supermarket and pic up a few things. Heather, grab the rope, get the chibi's and meet us out in the car." She said before turning to Sesshomaru grabbing Naraku and Miroku at the same time. " You ride in the back and keep the kids busy on the trip."   
  
Sesshomaru twitched involuntarily, Heather was keeping the said children entertained better than he could. Danielle twitched as well, Naraku sat glaring at the front seat a little disappointed that he could not ride up front. It had been a struggle to fit all of them into Danielle's little black spots car but none the less they had all fit although Sesshomaru's head was dangerously close to the top of the said little black sports car. They arrived at teh said supermarket to remove the still cheering and bouncing pack of chibi's.   
  
Sesshomaru wasn't certain why but he felt that this trip was going to be far more trouble than it was worth.  
  
Danielle twitched as she felt Naraku grasp her hand, the red remained singing along with heather and her song o' mass distruction. She KNEW this trip was going to be more trouble than it was worth.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
How's that for a second chapter? Yes, shopping with a group of rabid chibi's I get the feeling the only one who's going to behave himself and that's only because he get's to ride in the shooping cart and pick out the food. Review to get another chapter!  
  
CHAPTER PREVIEW: Sesshomaru's eye twitched involuntarily as he took in the total completeness of the mess his brother had made. A disgruntled looking boy with white hair and a clerks uniform walked by a lobster clinging to his left pant leg, covered in a reasonable amount of flower, yes, this was bad, this was very bad. 


	3. Shopping, this chapter has it's own spec...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
Authoress Notes: Miss Bluesummers, Keep in mind that Danielle and Heather the duo known as the insanity sprites are my shameless excuse for a self-insertion and being immortal are multi-capable characters. If it get's confusing with my family heirlooms character Danielle, well, she isn't a self insertion, it's how I felt my life was about a year before High school without the rape and Yami Bakura to contend with. Gomen.. There however is proof that this exists in the said Yugi Motou's House of Insanity universe. Poor Ryou, that's all I have to that, that it is.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: SHOPPING!  
  
Sesshomaru felt his heart slowly sink as they entered through the sliding doors of the said supermarket. The red haired sprite frowned grabbing a shopping cart and quickly shoving the little Naraku that was clinging to her left leg into the said shopping cart. He seemed to be enjoying this throughly. Heather frowned as she walked beside her friend dragging along several of the chibi's Sango, Miroku, and shippo if he was correct in their names. He was left with Inu-Yasha and Kagome. 'Wait a second where are they?' he looed around to find Kagome sitting on top of a watermelon. Which happened to be on the top of a rather large stack of other watermelons. She giggled as she rocked back and forth a look of absolute glee on her tiny face. "Kagome no!" He ran foreward yelling before the stack of large unplesant fruits fell. Sesshomaru stuck his head out from under a large pile of watermelons his eyes splashed with crimson. Kagome giggled and patted him on the head playfully. "Good doogie." Sesshomaru frowned grabbing the chibi's leg she promptly squealed as he pulled himself out of the offending fruit. "Now where is Inu-Yasha?"   
  
Sango glared at the mountain of boxes of a randomly generic box of cereal that claimed 'as sugar high in every bowl!' as Miroku drank milk strait from the carton. Heather had left them both alone and for some reason stood behind a magazine rack eyeing a tall thin teen with short brown hair and blue eyes who was studying an electronics magazine intently. (Yu-Gi-Oh! fans take a wild guess at who it is...^_^) Shippo watched the two from Danielles left leg getting several glares from Naraku before he spotted the many assortments of chocolate that existed in the snackfood isles.   
  
Meanwhile bac with Sesshomaru his search for Inu-yasha was slwoly disentagrating to a trail of spilt flower and the rantings of a rather angry blonde boy who resembled a dog in the deli.   
  
Elsewhere said minature dog demon was eyeing the lobster tank with great suspision. "I just know these things are dangerous." He growled to himself as he unshethed the Tetsugia and prepared his assualt.   
  
'So far the carts been loaded up with absolutely nothing but sugar, that last thing I want is a group of hyper three year olds.' Danielle remarked to herself as she scanned the packaged meats searching for her latest addiction. Peperoni. Sticking three packets of the stuff into the cart she proceeded down the next asile Naraku eyeing everything throughly. "See anything you want?" He frowned studying the various foods as she heard a loud crash and several mixtures of swearing from both Heather and a voice she clearly recognizied as Heathers least favorite person in the world.   
  
Sesshomaru felt a nerve snap as he finally found his younger half brother. He was sitting at in a puddle of water covered in flour. Sesshomaru's eye twitched involuntarily as he took in the total completeness of the mess his brother had made. A disgruntled looking boy with white hair and a clerks uniform walked by a lobster clinging to his left pant leg, also covered in a reasonable amount of flower, yes, this was bad, this was very bad. "INU-YASHA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He raised his voice reasonably the white haired clerk froze apparently his anger causing the every hair on the boys head to rise and this was quiet a feat considering the mane of white hair went down almost to his waist. The white haired Dog Demon simply touched a small finger to his chin as Sesshomaru relized that Kagome had vanished. "I, dunno I just kinda thought it's be fun..." He said softly as he older brother angerily clecnhed his fists claws digging deeply into his palms. Needless to said said Inu-Yasha found himself burried in the next store display his brother came upon which happened to be a rather large stacking of cartons of Pepsi.   
  
Yes, the cereal display had been smashed, uncomfortably landing on a one Pegasus J. Crawford. the gift card rack had fallen over leaving a very disgruntled Heather as she was now being acused of stalking poor Seto Kaiba, the lobsters were running about the store, Joey was cursing like a drunken sailor which in turn was scaring what few customers who didn't run out of the store at the sight of both the number one chaos bringer in the world and a man with long silver hair a cresent moon on his forehead claws a fur boa. Several small annoying children were running around tearing out just about everything they could. Getting wet when the water to spray the vegetables came on, and here he was Ryou Bakura listening to the angry rambling of his other from the Millenium ring a lbster clinging to his left pant leg as he tried to clean up the mess while getting pelted with ice cream from a small black haired three year old in a high school uniform. The houseshare...was definately better than this. A HELL of a lot better than this.  
  
Danielle frowned as Naraku and Shippo helped her load the groceries as Heather tried to convince Seto that she wasn't stalking him and Sesshomaru promptly gave his brother a spanking for his misbehavior (oh shut up Inu-Yasha's in the body of a three year old what's he suposed to do? Pull out his sword on the poor little creature?) The rest of the said chibi's were wet/covered in flower and/or ice cream. Somehow she didn't think that the nintey seven dollar spent on food was worth getting banned from said supermarket and getting poor Ryou fired. "Alrigth now that wasn't do bad." Heather said cheerily as though they had just returned from skipping through a feild of daisies or something. "Wasn't that bad?!" Sesshomaru twitched and Danielle was slowly getting a rising feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Heather you just got banned from the super market and the poor clerk got fired!" He said trying to hold back his temper. "Ryou? He'll find another job always does, last week we got him fired from McDonalds after I made him let me eat soft serve right out of the machine." Sesshomaru twitched feeling a great deal of pity for the white haired boy at the moment. 


End file.
